overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaunator Lathander Alexicacus
Amaunator Lathander Alexicacus'''is currently serving as Slane Theocracy’s "Nuncio-at-Large for the Faithful". At the age of 25 he became the as Grand Marshal of the military, leading the troops of the Theocracy to victory against many demons and undead. After his military career, he served as Pontifex Maximus during his early 50s until his resignation at 65. Since his resignation, Franciscus holds the unique title of " Pontifex Maximus Emeritus ". Appearance Personality Background Chronology The Undead King Arc The Dark Warrior Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers According to YGGDRASIL standards, she is thoroughly estimated to be around level 80. Known Classes * '''Cleric (Genius): * Battle Cleric (Genius): * Druid (Genius): * Battle Druid (Genius): * Warlord (Genius): * Warmaster (Genius): * Sunwarden (Genius): Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening: Raises an individual’s body defense. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies' overall capacity. * Eightfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies eight times with one swing of their sword. '' * '''Focus Battle Aura': By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels, demons and undead. * Fortress: A defensive art that absorbs attacks. Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. ** Impenetrable Fortress: '''Greater version of Fortress that deflects attacks from physically superior enemies. ' * Fourfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies four times with one swing of their sword. '' * '''Greater Ability Boost:' Improved version of Ability Boost that greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Body Strengthening: Improved version of Body Strengthening. * Greater Capacity Building: Improved version of Capacity Building. * Greater Eightfold Slash of Light: Improved version of Eightfold Slash of Light. * Greater Evasion: Improved version of Evasion that allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Focus Battle Aura: Improved version of Focus Battle Aura. * Greater Fortress: Improved version of Fortress. ** Greater Impenetrable Fortress: ''Improved version of Impenetrable Fortress.'' * Greater Fourfold Slash of Light: Improved version of Fourfold Slash of Light. * Greater Heavy Blow: Improved version of Heavy Blow. * Greater Instant Counter: Improved version of Instant Counter. * Greater Instant Reflex: Improved version of Instant Reflex. * Greater Limit Breaker – Mind: Improved version of Limit Breaker – Mind. * Greater Limit Breaker: Improved version of Limit Breaker. * Greater Possibility Sense: Improved version of Possibility Sense. * Greater Reinforce Hide: Improved version of Reinforce Hide. * Greater Sense Weakness: Improved version of Sense Weakness. * Greater Severing Blade: Improved version of Severing Blade. * Greater Sixfold Slash of Light: Improved version of Sixfold Slash of Light. * Greater Tenfold Slash of Light: Improved version of Tenfold Slash of Light. * Greater Twelvefold Slash of Light: Improved version of Twelvefold Slash of Light. * Greater Twofold Slash of Light: Improved version of Twofold Slash of Light. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. On the other hand, it is also an art that inflicts battering damage on enemies with hard armor. * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks, but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Limit Breaker – Mind: The effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Causes muscle tearing and potentially more damage to the body after use. * Limit Breaker: Allows the user to use more martial arts at the same time that normally would be able. Causes pain and possibly other side-effects after use. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect any chance of victory against their target. * Reinforce Hide: Hardens the skin of the user. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in their chosen target. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed. That is why the user only uses this when fighting against groups. '' * '''Tenfold Slash of Light:' An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies ten times with one swing of their sword. '' * '''Twelvefold Slash of Light:' An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies twelve times with one swing of their sword. '' * '''Twofold Slash of Light:' An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies two times with one swing of their sword. '' Tier Magic * '''Blasphemy': A 8th tier spell that kills living creatures and destroys undead creatures that are a lower level than the caster. Those that are a higher level than the caster is weakened or paralyzed. * Commune with Nature: A 6th tier spell that allows the caster to become one with nature, instantly attaining detailed knowledge of the surrounding territory. * Control Weather: A 6th tier spell that changes the weather in the local area. It can do away with atmospheric phenomena (naturally occurring or otherwise) as well as create them. * Harm: A 6th tier spell that charges a subject with negative energy causes injury and afflictions. If used on an undead creature, harm acts like heal. * Heal: A 6th tier spell that wipes away injury and afflictions. This spell also ends blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, diseased, exhausted, fatigued, feebleminded, insanity, nauseated, sickened, stunned, and poisoned. If used against an undead creature, heal instead acts like harm. * Holy Smite: A 7th tier spell that envelops the target in a column of pure light and also inflicts massive damage if they're evil-aligned. Only evil and neutral creatures are harmed by the spell; good creatures are unaffected. * Holy Weapon: A 6th tier weapon spell that imbues a weapon the caster touch with holy power. Until the spell ends, the weapon emits bright light in a 30-foot radius and dim light for an additional 30 feet. In addition, weapon attacks made with it deal an extra radiant damage on a hit. * Raise Dead: A 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels in return. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly-damaged. * Resurrection: A 7th tier resurrection spell that functions like raise dead, except it revives with full vitality any deceased creature. The condition of the remains is not a factor. So, long as some small portion of the creature’s body still exists, it can be resurrected. Wield Magic * Knowledge of Nature: A spell that temporarily increases the caster wisdom. * Greater Knowledge of Nature: Improved version of Knowledge of Nature. Passive * Polymath: Amaunator’s innate talent, that allows him to intuitively understand all magical and martial abilities and powers. Main Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Exavatar